Why So Serious?
by theblonde2243
Summary: Sam and Dean come to Gotham to investigate weird deaths happening. They think it's a shape shifter until they meet The Joker, who is possessed by a demon. Can Sam and Dean stop the Joker before he strikes again? Rated K for occasional cussing


**An: I got bored so I decided to do a nice little one-shot crossover between my favorite villain and my favorite demon hunters with a mix of another favorite villain and a favorite superhero, then with a touch of my favorite cob. Please give me your thoughts, if you like it, I might write a second one. **

Sam held the gun in front of him while walking through the abandon warehouse in Gotham. There have been many weird killings going on so he and his brother, Dean, decided to check it out. They think it's a shape shifter. It's really the only thing that made sense.

Sam walked up the flight of stairs and hid in the shadows at the sound of voices.

"…He asked, why so serious?" Staying in the darkness Sam moved towards the voice, "he put the knife to my face, why so serious?" He turned the corner to see a group of men, five or six of them wearing clown masks that gave Sam the chills. Then, Sam's worse fear came true. Standing in front of the group was a man with dyed green hair. Under the layers of clown makeup the man wore was vivid scars. The man was holding a knife to another guys face. Sam had to stop him before it was too late. "..then he said 'Lets up a smile on your face."

"Hey!" Sam said suddenly aiming the gun at the clown. The Joker dropped the man.

"Who the hell are you?"

"He's a cop!" one of the masked figures said.

"He's the bat out of uniform!" What the hell? A bat? In _uniform?_

"Shut up!" The Joker yelled. He looked at Sam and smirked. "You a cop? Cuz if you're not I would gladly recruit you."

"I'm worse than a cop." Sam growled. Was this the shifter? If it was it choose a terrible form.

"Do I know you? I recognize your voice." Joker said. Sam came out of the shadows keeping his gun in front of him. "Ah Sam Winchester, the one who freed me and my family from hell." The Jokers eyes changed dark brown to pure black. Sam lowered his gun, which will be useless.

"You've got to be joking…" he grumbled.

"Well they do call me the Joker." Jack smirked.

"So you the only one in here? Or are your buddies with the masks friends of yours?"

"Nahh there just meat. I'm glad you came. Where's big brother Dean?"

"Oh he'll be joining the party shortly." Sam smiled; thank god they chose to bring the Colt just in case.

"Well for now why don't you get to know my friends?" Five armed men came in front of their boss and approached Sam. He rolled his eyes and punched one in the gut, grabbing his gun and using it to hit him against the head. The next man wasn't as easy. Sam dodged a punch then kicked the man's' gun out of his hand. Sam then started punching the man across fifteen or so times knocking unconscious. He repeated this process throughout the group of men.

"That all you got?" Sam asked without thinking. He then felt an invisible force push him against the closest wall. The hunter grunted in pain. Where the hell was Dean?

The Joker approached Sam with his knife in hand. "You know you remind me of my brother. He was tough, like you, but one day, he came over and told me he murdered his wife and kids. He said that he wanted me to be smiling while he did it. So he took the knife and put it on my face and said…"

"Sam!" Sam turned his head to see his brother holding the colt. The Joker noticed too late. Dean pulled a trigger and a single bullet went into the Joker's head. Sam felt the force release him and fell onto the floor. Dean came over to him and helped him up.

"What the hell took you so long Dean? I had to fight five armed men and interrogate the Joker or Demon or whatever alone."

"Sorry had some troubles downstairs."

"Who was it?"

"A man named Harvey Dent, guess this Joker guy is the most wanted in the city. Did you know the city had its own superhero?"

"Yeah isn't it like the bat or something."

"Nahh its Batman. He's been looking for this Joker guy for almost a year now." Sam chuckled. "Who's that?" Dean pointed to the man who was the Jokers hostage.

"I don't know, is he even alive?" Dean went and felt the dudes pulse.

"Yeah he's alive, just unconscious." He started looking through the man's pockets. "His names Jim Gordon. He's a police officer."

"Should we call someone?"

"No." a raspy voice said from the shadows. Both Sam and Dean pulled out their guns pointed them at where the voice came from. The Batman stepped out of the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked.

"Batman. What happened?" the man grasped. Sam and Dean lowered their guns and pulled out two FBI badges that they had left in their coat.

"We're Detective Raudy and Fitz, we were driving down when we heard gunshots, while my partner went to call for reinforcements I came up here to see the Joker holding a knife to Gordon's face, so I took out his pals over here and was saved by Raudy here." Sam pointed at Dean who looked pleased at his little brothers' cover story.

"You're lying." Growled Batman.

"You're right they are." A female voice said from the shadows. A pretty brunette with pure black eyes came out.

"Rachel?" asked Bruce.

"Sorry Bruce but Rachel isn't here right now, I'm Ruby."

"Ruby?" the brothers asked.

"What happened to that other meat suit you stole?" growled Dean holding the colt to Ruby's head.

"Wait Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne?" Sam asked looking at the bat.

Batman knew his cover was blown, great, just great. He was so confused.

"How are you Ruby when you're Rachel? And what's a meat suit?"

"There's a demon inside of your friend Rachel." Sam said casually.

"A what?"

"A demon." Ruby said. "I just came to make sure the old bat doesn't kill my favorite boys." She then turned and glared at Dean, "or boy." A blast of black smoke came out of Rachel's mouth. Bruce ran up when she fainted.

"Hey uh Batman, will you be able to take care of this, we aren't too friendly with the police."

"What'd you do?"

"We didn't do anything, well except credit card fraud, identity theft, and grave digging." The bat glared at the brothers.

"My job is to stop criminals; maybe I should turn you in."

"Then we'll tell your true identity." Sam blurted it gained more glares from Bruce.

"Fine go, but if I ever come across you in Gotham again, you won't be seeing the light of day." Dean looked at Sam who shrugged.

"Sounds fair to us." The two of them walked out of the warehouse and into the Impala. Sam looked at his brother.

"This town is full of wackos." Then they drove off.


End file.
